The Return Of Wildboy by Prairie Fan and Ultraknight
by APrairiefan
Summary: Matthew Roger the Wildboy returns to Walnut Grove and marries Jenny Wilder


The Return Of Wild Boy:

The year is 1908, Miss Plum and Jenny Wilder is just coming out of the schoolhouse. Jenny has been helping Miss Plum with teaching. As Jenny and Miss Plum are walking down the steps of the schoolhouse a strange out of the ordinary wagon is coming down the street by the Olsen's Mercantile.

Jenny asks, "Miss Plum what do you suppose that is?"

Miss Plum answers, I'm not sure Jenny, but it looks like it could be one of those Horseless Carriages, Henry Ford made, a 'Model T.' "

As Miss Plum and Jenny are talking a young man about 21 years old, parks the Horseless Carriages and gets out, Jenny looks over at him and then to Miss Plum she says, ''That looks like Matthew Rogers." (wildboy) who moved away a few years back."

Matthew walks up to Jenny and Miss Plum. Jenny says, ''Matthew, it is you, I missed you since you left."

Matthew replies, ''I missed you to, Jenny."

Jenny asked, a little confused but she also smiles, "Matthew you can talk. I'm happy for you but how did that happen?"

Matthew answers, ''I will tell you all about that later but for now I want to get checked into the Olsen's Hotel."

Jenny replies, ''Laura and Almanzo also have a boarding house, would you like to stay with us? Mr. Edwards, the one who took you in years ago is staying there too."

Matthew answers, ''Oh yes, Of course! My reasoning for coming was to visit with old friends." Matthew then asks "Jenny, Would you like to drive in my 'Model T' Horseless Carriage over to the boarding house?"

''OH, I sure would, Matthew!" Jenny says with excitement.

As they are driving to the boarding house Jenny says, "This wagon is interesting. I never seen anything like it."

"Henry Ford, modeled it. I have been working for him in Detroit Michigan for a while, and was able to get one of the first ones." Matthew replies.

As they are pulling up to the Wilder's boarding house. Laura is looking out the window and recognizes Matthew right away and calls for Almanzo and Mr. Edwards. "Almanzo, Mr. Edwards, you will never guess who is outside."

Almanzo asks, "Who is it Beth?"

"Matthew Rogers" Laura answers with excitement in her voice.

Mr. Edwards says, ''Yes, and look at that wagon."

Mr. Edwards, Almanzo and Laura run outside and greets Matthew with a big hug and a hello. Laura says, "Come in, come in Matthew. You are welcome to stay with us. I have supper ready."

At supper they all want to know about Matthew and how he came to be able to talk and about his wagon. Matthew tells them about the Horseless Carriage then he says, ''I would like to take Jenny to the lake tomorrow and tell her first about my days after moving away."

Laura, Almanzo and Isaiah all agree. Since this is their first time seeing each other after many years it was only fitting that Matthew and Jenny spend some time alone.

The next day as Matthew and Jenny are driving down the road to the lake. Jenny is amazed by the Horseless Carriage. She sees the sites of the countryside more quicker than walking a long way.

Soon Matthew and Jenny arrive at the lake stopping near the lake both Jenny and Matthew get out of the Horseless Carriage. Matthew gets the picnic basket out of the back along with a blanket. A few feet from the lake they place their picnic basket on the blanket and then before eating they skip some rocks for old time sake.

After skipping a few rocks they sit down on the blanket begin having there fried chicken, Apple pie and lemonade. Matthew begins to say, "I missed you Jenny."

"I missed you too, Matthew." Then Jenny asks, "Matthew how did you came to be able to talk?"

Matthew answers, "Jenny you know how my father came here and I moved away when I was 13 years old, 8 years ago?"

Jenny replies, ''Yes, I remember."

Matthew continues, "We lived in Detroit Michigan and after a few months of living in Michigan my dad and I learned of a Chinese Doctor who could help me talk. We went to go see him and he gave me a Chinese remedy/medicine that loosened the lye that was poured down my throat when I was only 10 years old."

Matthew that is great!" Jenny says as she gives him a little hug.

"Jenny," Matthew says, ''I owe you my thanks for helping me be where I am today. You helped me by telling the Town of Walnut Grove that I wasn't a wildboy. If it wasn't for you I probably would still be with Dr. McQueen, who treated me like an animal."

Jenny replies, ''I could tell you needed help and to get away from Dr. McQueen."

Matthew then takes Jenny's hands and holds them and looks into her eyes with a deep gratitude and says, ''Thank you!"

As Matthew continues to hold unto Jenny's hands he says. "Jenny, I have missed you and have thought about you alot. You are the only girl that ever cared anything about me. I never told you this but back then, 8 years ago. I had deep feelings for do you mind if I give you a small kiss?"

"Matthew, no I don't mind." Jenny answers.

As Matthew gives Jenny a little kiss and runs his hands through her hair he again says, "Thank you, Jenny."

" You're welcome Matthew." She replies.

*****. ***** *****

As the days go by Matthew and Jenny see each other on a constant basis. Matthew even has began to teach Jenny how to drive his Model T. Jenny absolutely loved it. Driving around the countryside in it. Matthew even told her unlike the country, in the city there was laws about driving such machines enacted by the local governments for the safety of the drivers. He even showed Jenny a little piece of paper called a "driver's license" that he must carry when driving his Model T.

Matthew had already explained to Laura, Isaiah, and Almanzo how the Chinese doctor had the medicine needed that loosened the lye, and his journey in the road to speak again. He also told them as well as working for Henry Ford's automobile factory he was working part time as a sign language teacher for the deaf and mute people in Detroit.

"I'm glad you are helping others like yourself Matthew." Laura says.

"Thank you Mrs, Wilder. I wanted to help them so much as I got older and got my voice back. They are just as people as we are. Just handicap." Matthew says.

"I'm proud of you Matthew!" Isaiah says.

"Thank you Mr. Edwards." Matthew replies.

Matthew thinks now is the time to ask Laura and Almanzo an important question. "Mr. and Mrs. Wilder, I would like to ask you both an important question since Jenny is at school now." Matthew says.

"Yes, Matthew?" Laura asks.

"Ever since I left with my father, I've come a long way, learning to talk again, going to school, graduating, getting a job at Ford motor company, being a teacher for the mute and deaf, being alone since my father passed away a few years back. However, the one thing I never forgot and that was your niece, Jenny. If it wasn't for her I would not have escaped from Dr. McQueen." Matthew says.

"Jenny wanted to help you back then Matthew, we all did. You and Jenny became very good friends." Almanzo says.

Matthew replies back. "It's more than that Mr. Wilder, I ...I love your niece. I love her very much! What I am saying is I'm asking you both for her hand in marriage."

Laura and Almanzo and Isaiah are all stunned for a second and then they all smile at Matthew. "Matthew, if Jenny wants to marry you and says yes. You have our blessing." Almanzo answers.

"Yes! Laura says. "Matthew I'm sure you both will be happy together."

"Congratulations to you son!" Isaiah says. When are you going to pop the question to her?"

"Later today...I'm going to pick her up from school and take her back to the lake." Matthew answers.

"Well, I hope it works for you. I think you are a good man." Laura replies.

"Thank you Mrs. Wilder." Matthew happily says smiling.

Later Matthew picks Jenny up at school and they ride in the Horseless Carriage to the lake. As they are sitting by the lake fishing and talking Matthew pulls out a beautiful engagement ring from his pocket and gets down on one knee. "Jenny you have done a lot for me in the past and I love you! Would you be my wife?"

As Matthew slides the ring on to Jenny's finger she answers, "Matthew, these past few weeks you have been here I have come to love you even more from years ago, Yes, I will marry you."

Matthew kisses Jenny's hand and then they both stand up and Matthew gently picks Jenny up off the ground giving her the biggest hug.

Jenny and Matthew drive back to the Wilder's Boarding House. After parking the horseless carriage in front of the house, helping Jenny out. Matthew takes Jenny's hand, goes up the stairs and knocks on the door of the house. Laura answers it. "Jenny! You and Matthew are back!"

"Yes, Aunt Laura, plus we have an important announcement for you, Uncle Almanzo and Mr. Edwards." Jenny says happy.

Letting the couple in Laura leads them to the dining room where Almanzo and Isaiah Edwards are sitting with her daughter Rose.

Soon after the couple are standing, holding each other. "Friends we are proud to announce that me and Jenny are getting married!" Matthew announces.

"That's wonderful Matthew! Congratulations to you both of you" Laura says.

Isaiah reaches over and shakes Matthew's hand. "Congratulations to you and Jenny."

"I'm sure you both will be happy together." Almanzo says, also shaking Matthew's hand.

The days followed and preparations for Matthew's and Jenny's wedding commenced. Invitations was handled out to many of the residents in Walnut Grove to attend the wedding at church in the town. Reverend Alden would perform the service. Isaiah Edwards would be Matthew's best man, while Laura would be maid of honor. Plus Nancy Olsen would serve as flower girl. After hearing about the wedding of Jenny and Matthew she thought she should be involved in it. Although she and Jenny barely was able to get along in school. Jenny happy about her upcoming marriage agreed and put differences between her and Nancy aside.

Matthew contacts Henry Ford in Detroit Michigan and tells him he needs a few months off work because he is getting married. Mr. Ford is okay with his needed time off and congratulates him on his engagement.

Laura, and Sylvia (her brother's wife) spent the past few days working on Jenny's wedding dress. Sylvia had once worn it for her marriage to Albert a few years ago. It was a beautiful dress. Sylvia thought it would be fitting to give it to Jenny. After the women worked on the dress Jenny tried it on. It looked beautiful on her.

"Thank you aunts Laura and Sylvia".

"You're welcome sweetie." Laura says

"You're welcome Jenny. "Sylvia says.

Jenny spins around in her new dress. "Can I show it to Matthew?"

"Oh no Jenny." The groom must not see the bride in her dress BEFORE the ceremony. It's bad luck." Sylvia said. "I asked that to your Aunt Laura here when I married her brother."

Jenny looks a little disappointed but Laura assures her. "Jenny, Matthew will love you in this."

Jenny smiles after her aunt's compliment.

That night in the barn Almanzo is doing his daily chores inside when Matthew walks in. "Mr. Wilder can I have a talk with you?"

Almanzo turns from his work and replies. "Sure Matthew, what can I do for you."

Matthew spits it out. "I know this is odd to say, but when Jenny and me are married. Can you tell me about the wedding night?"

Almanzo comes out to the point. "It's a wonderful night that you and Jenny show your feelings by making love."

"Can you explain this to me? Ever since my father passed away I have NOT learned of this. I would like to know."

"Sure Matthew" Almanzo replies. "Since you are marrying my niece I want you both to be happy on your first night together. Before I do promise me one thing."

Matthew listens.

"Love my niece as she and us love you Matthew."

"I will Mr. Wilder! I swear I will."

With that Almanzo begins to talk about sexual intercourse on the wedding night.

Meanwhile also in Jenny's bedroom after she has changed out of her wedding dress. Laura and Jenny are talking. Sylvia had gone home after finishing Jenny's wedding dress and Jenny wanted to talk to her Aunt on something that was bothering her. As Jenny waited on her bed. Laura comes in and she has a piece of clothing in her hand, she sits next to Jenny.

Laura gives Jenny a sheer lingerie and says, "Jenny, this is my gift to you for your special Wedding night."

Jenny looks at it and says, ''It is beautiful but I'm scared of the wedding night."

Laura replies, "Jenny I can understand that but there is nothing to be scared of making love. It is a beautiful thing between husband and wife. Let it happen naturally."

Jenny smiles at her Aunt.

"Aunt Laura was you scared when you first made love with Uncle Almanzo?"

Laura replies to her niece. "I was indeed a little nervous, but our love for each other overcome our fear. Plus Jenny when you and Matthew first make love, you both will lose your virginity. The first time usually hurts a woman, but it will pass and you both will enjoy sex, not only on your wedding night, but for the rest of your lives."

Jenny looks on in amazement, then she feels a sense of confidence after listening to her Aunt.

"I love you Aunt Laura." Jenny says.

"I love you too Jenny. Love your upcoming husband. You both have gone through alot. Both of you deserve to be happy."

Jenny and Laura gives each other a hug.

*****. *****. *****T

he big day has arrived! At the Church past noon, it is a very busy day. Wagons and buckboards are everywhere, plus even down the main road people are coming to the Church for the wedding of Matthew Rogers and Jenny Wilder.

Inside, the pews are filled and some people have to stand.

Nancy is standing in the back straightening her dress and saying to herself, "I'm the prettiest one here, the flower girl has the most important job."

Isaiah is by the podium with Reverend Alden and Matthew in his tuxedo.

Albert and Sylvia Ingalls (the second Ingalls couple), Willie and Rachel Olsen are saying to each other, ''We are happy for Matthew and Jenny."

Ruth Foster is at the organ, ready to play the wedding theme.

Over at the Olsen's hotel in one of the rooms Laura is helping Jenny zip up and straighten the bow on the back of her wedding dress. Laura says, "Jenny today is your big day, Almanzo and I are so proud of you!"

Jenny replies, "Thank you, Aunt Laura.

Just then Mrs. Olsen walks in and says, "What is taking you so long? Everybody is over at the Church waiting."

''We are coming, We are coming" Laura tells Mrs. Olsen.

"Oh for lands sakes," Mrs. Olsen gruffly replies and leaves to head for the Church.

Laura takes her niece, Jenny by her shoulders happly smiling, "You ready, Jenny?" Laura asks.

"Yes!, Oh Yes! Jenny replies.

Half Pint and Jenny exit the room and heads for the Church.

At the Church Rev. Alden gets a notion from Nels Olsen that the bride has arrived. He then motions for silence and the wedding starts. Ruth Foster plays the beginning theme as Nancy Olsen comes in and sprinkles flowers on the sides of the pews.

Then Mrs. Foster switches to the Wedding March and then Almanzo appears with Jenny leading her down the aisle. Laura is behind Jenny holding the short 'train' of her dress.

Jenny smiles as she sees Matthew her 'Wildboy.'

Then Jenny turns and looks at Almanzo and says, ''Thank you Uncle Almanzo for taking care of me these many years after my father passed."

"You're welcome and now you have a wonderful young man waiting on you," Almanzo replies.

Matthew sees his bride and smiles very proudly. His mind goes back to the time when this woman first opened the door to his escape from Dr. McQueen. She actually saved his life. He loves her so much. In a few moments they will be husband and wife.

Jenny reaches the podium and stands next to Matthew. As Almanzo stands to the side 'giving away' his niece. Both Jenny and Matthew look at Reverend Alden as he speaks, "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to join this man Matthew Rogers and this woman Jenny Wilder in the Holy bond of Matrimony. If anyone here believes this wedding shouldn't take place let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

"The Rings please."

Isaiah Edwards steps forward and gives the rings to Matthew then Matthew gives one to Jenny.

Do you Matthew Rogers take this woman Jenny Wilder to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

''I Do! Matthew says.

"Do you Jenny Wilder take this man Matthew Rogers to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

''I Do!' Jenny says.

Both Jenny and Matthew each put their wedding bands on their 4th finger then by the power bestowed on me by our great Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ I now pronounce you man and wife. Matthew you may kiss the bride."

Matthew turns to look at his new wife smiling and has tears of happiness in his eyes.

Jenny also has tears of happiness in her eyes as she smiles at her new husband.

Matthew lifts her chin up with a finger and then their lips lock in a deep passionate kiss. The Church erupts in cheers and clapping.

Mrs. Foster then begins to play the Wedding End March. As Matthew and Jenny turns from the podium they take each other hand and goes down the aisle out of the Church.

Once outside the Church the newly married couple is greeted by some outside as well. Children begin to throw rice at the couple as they head for Matthew's Model T, Horseless Carriage. Matthew helps his wife into the horseless Carriage, then goes to the front to start the automobile.

Jenny throws her bouquet of flowers in the air which is caught by Nancy. It even surprised Jenny.

Laura and Almanzo comes to the side of the couple, "Good luck with yourselves Laura says.

''We will Aunt Laura," Jenny replies.

''You two take care of yourselves," Isaiah says.

''We shall, goodbye to you all" Matthew says.

Then the Model T, horseless carriage drives off taking the wedding couple to their honeymoon and future happiness.

On the back of the horseless carriage there is a sign that reads:

JUST MARRIED!"

Strings with cans drag the ground.

''I love you, Matthew Rogers!" Jenny says.

"I love you too, Jenny Wilder Rogers Matthew replies.

The Model T goes out of sight of the town taking a woman and a 'wildboy' she saved to a new future.

*****. *****. *****

The newly married couple Matthew and Jenny Rogers are on their way to their honeymoon. An hour outside of Walnut Grove Minnesota Jenny asks her new husband, "My love can I ask where we are going for our honeymoon and spending our first night together?"

Matthew answers Grand Rapids Minnesota at a State Resort Park, Sand Haven, overlooking Sand Lake and Deer River. I reserved the Honeymoon Cabin that has a king size bed fireplace and a hot tub. The scenery on the back patio is a beautiful countryside with the view of the lake. We should be there in 2 or so hours.

"Matthew, my love," Jenny says smiling, ''It sounds wonderful. I can't wait to be with you tonight but I admit I am nervous."

"Jenny my love," Matthew replies I'm nervous too, but your Uncle Almanzo and I had a talk and he said sexual intercourse is good when you love each other."

''Oh Matthew, I do love you," Jenny says, Aunt Laura told me the same thing."

2 hours later they arrive at Sand Haven Resort Park, get checked into their Honeymoon Cabin. As Matthew opens the door to the Cabin he places the luggage to the side and picks up Jenny and carries her over the 'threshold'.

They decide to sit at the fireplace and just enjoy each other's company. They begin to kiss passionately and then Matthew suggests to full the hot tub with hot water and Jenny says, "Ok, While you fill the tub. I want to put on something my Aunt Laura gave me."

Matthew asks, "What is it my love?"

Jenny says with a grin, "Can't tell, you have to wait and see. As she departed to their bedroom.

A little while later Matthew had prepared a nice hot bath for them both. Matthew had already taken off his clothes and was clad in his underwear. Sitting on the bed. Then what he sees next really amazed him.

Jenny has a very sheer nightie in pure white lace. She walked into his sight.

Matthew couldn't believe how beautiful and sexy Jenny is. He stood up from the bed and put his hands onto her shoulders looking at her.

Jenny also looking at Matthew in amazement putting her hands around his waist.

"Jenny." Matthew says awestruck

"Matthew." Jenny replies

The two lovers just begin kissing each other. Holding each other tongue moving inside each other's mouth moving rapidly. Then they lower themselves onto the bed. On the bed Matthew's manhood was rapidly growing, getting hard. Jenny could feel his penis hardening next to her waist. She moves her hand down, underneath Matthew's underwear and rubs all around it.

Matthew groans at the touch, "Oh, Jenny."

He then puts one of his own hands downwards. Going under Jenny's lingerie and rubs her womanhood making her moan. "Oh Matthew, my 'wildboy'."

As they stimulate each other, the two lovers take off their underclothes and then they was naked, with Matthew on top of Jenny.

Matthew then puts his mouth to one of Jenny's breasts nipping and sucking on her nipple. Jenny moans at the touch as she pumps Matthew's cock up and down.

They change positions Matthew puts Jenny's ass cheeks against his mouth and begins to suck and lick her womanhood at the same time Jenny sucks on his penis.

As Matthew continues to lick Jenny and sucks her vagina gently, he tastes her womanhood. He has never tasted anything like it before but he is enjoying it.

Jenny as she is sucking on his hardened penis Matthew cums just a little into her mouth. Jenny never tasting it before is a bit shocked at the taste but she swallowed.

Then they turn around on the bed. Jenny's back is against Matthew's chest. Matthew reaches around Jenny's waist rubbing her private hairs and slowly putting his middle finger into her pussy moving it all around. Jenny moans, and she lifts her butt up a little then Matthew holds unto Jenny by the waist then he puts his hands on her breasts and squeezes softly. Jenny moans sharply as she begins to pumps his penis making him moan.

After a few minutes of stimulation of each other. Matthew turns Jenny around. They both lower themselves onto their bed. Matthew gets on top of Jenny and puts his penis to her entrance.

"Matthew, I'm a little scared, but I love you." Jenny says.

"I'm a little scared too, your Uncle says the first time usually hurts a woman but will pass. I wouldn't hurt you Jenny, I love you too."

Jenny gives a little smile and nods her head yes.

Matthew inserts his penis into her vagina slowly. Both feel each other inside then when Matthew reaches her hymen he pushes through it breaking her cherry.

"Aha! Jenny yelps feeling her hymen break and tears come down her eyes. Matthew stops his insertion and holds her face.

"I'm sorry my love?" He apologized.

"No it's ok. It's passing now. You feel good and big inside me. Please my wildboy go on! Fuck me!" Jenny pleads him.

Matthew obliges his wife and begins to pump in and out. Both lovers begins to moan and groan as they feel the pleasure of their sexual intercourse. Jenny holds him tightly and crosses her legs around his back.

Matthew continues his pumping tightly holding on to her shoulders.

"Oh! My Jenny! You feel so tight and good!" He says.

"You feel so good too! Fuck me!" Jenny replies.

The lovers continue going faster and faster. Soon they reach their climax.

"Jenny! I going to...I love you!" Matthew goans, feeling himself about to cum.

" I love you Matthew!" Jenny yells. "I want to feel you, RELEASE!" feeling herself about to burst in orgasm.

Matthew releases his sperm inside her vagina. Jenny's muscles grip his penis tightly milking him as she orgasms. The lovers tightly hold each other as they reached the heights of their new love.

The couple lay on the bed beside each other giving each other a kiss, Jenny says, "My first time was a wonderful experience, I Love You!"

"Jenny" Matthew smiles, "My first time was a wonderful experience too! I Love You!"

The two embraced and put their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. Afterwards they fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning after waking up and saying their good mornings. Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers decided to hop in the tub. After Matthew reheated the water both him and Jenny went in and soaked and relaxed. After a bit they wanted each other again in the tub. Jenny turned around and held the sides of the tub as Matthew fucked her from behind in doggy style intercourse. The water added to their lust and pleasure and both was pumping each other like crazy. Soon both lovers cum then they got out of the hot tub, drying each other off. Then Matthew picked up Jenny and carried her back to their bed deciding to spend that day just having sex.

Matthew and Jenny spend 2 weeks at the Resort enjoying the sights and each other.

They head back to Detroit Michigan. Matthew returns to back to work at Henry Ford Company, and helping the deaf and mute.

Jenny finds a job teaching elementary school children.

They live happily as husband and wife.

The End ...

No not the End, The beginning.


End file.
